ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Motiongate Dubai
Motiongate Dubai is a Hollywood-inspired theme park located in Dubai Parks and Resorts, Dubai, United Arab Emirates, showcasing themed areas and attractions based on DreamWorks Studios, Columbia Pictures and Lionsgate and was opened on December 16, 2016. History Motiongate Dubai is operated by Dubai Parks and Resorts. The park's opening date was originally scheduled on October 31, 2016, but was postponed due to the fact that Legoland Dubai Resort was set to open on the same day. It was opened on December 16, 2016. Areas * Studio Central - a park's main entrance area with shopping and dinning facilities, themed around Hollywood. * Columbia Pictures - based on Sony Pictures' films and franchises such as Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, Hotel Transylvania, Ghostbusters, Zombieland, The Green Hornet, and Screen Gems' Underworld. * DreamWorks - an indoor area that contains five sub-area all based on DreamWorks films and franchises, soley its animation libary. ** Classic Zone ** Dreamtoons ** Shrek ** Puss in Boots ** Kung Fu Panda ** How to Train Your Dragon * The Smurfs' Village - themed to Peyo's The Smurfs. * Lionsgate - based on Lionsgate films. It has only two rides based on The Hunger Games film adaptation franchise and a stage show based on the Step Up film series. Attractions Columbia Pictures * Zombieland Blast-off - a drop tower. * The Green Hornet: High Speed Chase - a Gerstlauer Bobsled roller coaster. * Hotel Transylvania - a trackless dark ride. * Underworld 4D - a 4D show. The following attraction contains depictions not suitable for children age 15 and under. * Ghostbusters: Battle For New York - a 3D interactive shooting dark ride. * Ghostbuster Block Party * Flint's Imagination Lab - an indoor interactive attraction aimed to younger guests age 12 and younger. * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: River Expedition - a river rapid-based water ride. DreamWorks * Dragon Gliders - a powered inverted roller coaster created by Mack Rides. * Shrek's Merry Fairy Tale Journey - a trackless dark ride * Madagascar Mad Pursuit! - a launched Gerstlauer Infinity coaster, based on the Madagascar sub-series within The Dreamtoons Movie series. * Dreamtoon-Go-Around - a carousel. * A.N.I.M.A.L.S. Air - a Zamperla Magic Bike. * Swamp Celebration - a Disk'O. * Kung Fu Panda Academy * Mr. Ping's Noodle Fling - a teacup ride. * Steamboat Salloon * King Julien's Side Show Stomp - a live show. * Operation Penguin Shake * Fountain of Dreams * Kung Fu Panda: Unstoppable Awesomeness - a motion simulator. * The Swinging Viking - a pirate ship ride. * Camp Viking * Headin’ South: A Steamboat Saloon Hoedown * Burro’s Wild Mine Train Adventure * Wonderland: Alice’s Strangest Journey * Elefriend’s Magic Playland * Flying-Go-Around with Elefriend * Joey and Goldy's Crazy Music Orchestra The Smurfs' Village * Smurfberry Factory - a play area. * Smurf Village Express - a Gerstlauer junior roller coaster. * Smurfs Studio Tours - a traditional dark ride. * Woodland Play Park - an outdoor play area. * Smurfs Village Playhouse - a live, animated interactive show. Lionsgate * Step Up Dubai, All In! - a live show. * Panem Aerial Tour - a motion simulator. * Capitol Bullet Train - a Mack Rides launched coaster.